Crest of the Stars: Beginnings
by Captain Lexshue
Summary: Just a little something that I did for my fave. series on Tech TV. Namely how Jinto and Lafiel meet, lack of time on the Gosroth, and meeting back up again on the Basroil. Read if you love the series!
1. Default Chapter

DC: I do not own, but I wish that I owned Count Jinto. Drools "I would be very upset if you died." Princess Lafiel  
  
Summary: This is just a little something that I did for my favorite anime show on Anime Unleashed on TechTV. This is mostly a Jinto/Lafiel centered story. Jinto and Lafiel do get together in this, but I might not do their wedding and birth of their heir in this story. If I get enough reviews, I might just be obliged to do a sequel, of which I could not be happier to do. This takes place when the Gosroth was around and before Jinto and Lafiel got their own ship called the Basroil, just to clear some things up.  
  
Back at the Gosroth...  
  
"I want you to go to this planet and pick-up the Count Prince, Jinto. Do you understand me?" Captain Lexshue told Lafiel. The young pilot trainee just clicked her heels and saluted the Captain and her mother.  
  
"Yes Captain. I understand." Lafiel remarked.  
  
"Good. We will depart as soon as you and the Count Prince arrive back. I want you to take the Lafakale. We should be able to make it to Suffugnoff (the Abh capital) before one of the United Mankind spots us and attacks our ship." Lexshue, also known as Plekia, stated. There was another click of the heels and salute before Lafiel turned around and walked off towards the transport vessel. Lexshue called after her, "Be careful, my precious Imperial Highness." She than continued to stare as her daughter left the ship.  
  
Lafiel was checking the computer database and the controls to make sure that the Lafakale was capable of traveling through Plain Space. When the Analysis Crystal was through checking, she contacted headquarters and asked permission to leave the base. The administrator gave her leave and told her to have a safe journey. A path was placed before her and she flew the vessel through.  
  
Jinto on the other hand was dealing with something a bit more difficult. He was not having a hard time as a Lander, but the Abhs would find it odd and somewhat complex. A couple of young boys snatched an old lady's purse and she was yelling at them severely. Jinto, who still had his present from his friend at the Abh school, tried to hit the boys' back with it but it got in the way of our young pilot trainee. Lafiel caught it, bounced it a few times, and then ran after the two boys and hit the one with the purse. Everyone just looked at her because she was an Abh and Abh's rarely showed themselves on land, especially one such as Lafiel who was of Royalty.  
  
The old woman looked on and hollered at Jinto to bring her her purse. Lafiel did not know the language that she was using because she is from space not land. Jinto ran up to her and gave her the bag. When she received her bag, she snatched it and stalked off muttering something about Abhs being no good. Jinto stared at her and said "Lady" in his sweet voice. Lafiel walked up to him and handed him the signed ball. He thanked her and listened as she introduced herself. He realized that the Abhs did in fact introduce themselves and when she finished, he did the same exact thing.  
  
Back on the Gosroth... Lexshue made Lafiel take him to his room. It was not something that Lafiel would not mind doing, it was just a pain in a way. Lafiel grew tired of having to put up with formalities, but she was relived when she met Jinto. The reason was because he was the only one who asked her for her name. When he did so, she responded with "LAFIEL you shall say!" and a big smile across her face.  
  
A/N: So how was my first Crest of the Stars fanficcy? I want the truth, but if you send flames try to make it a gentle flame not a brutal flame that I will be upset at. I take anything seriously so make sure that you mean what you say and do not just say it for a prank! Lexshue 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Crest of the Stars: Beginnings  
  
Chapter: Two  
  
Author: AMI MIZUNO1  
  
Rating: PG-just to be safe (might be PG-13 in later chapters for violence  
  
and maybe mild language).  
  
A/N: Again, sorry for the delay in my other stories, but school has me tied down as do new ideas for my stories. This is also for my Japanese class. The characters might be OOC, but I do not give a crud 'cause it is my fanficcy! I do not own, but I wish that I owned Count Jinto. Drools  
  
"I would be very upset if you died." Princess Lafiel  
  
This is a Crest of the Stars story, however I had to place it in this category because there was no section for Crest of the Stars or Banner of the Stars I &II.  
  
Summary: This is just a little something that I did for my favorite anime show on Anime Unleashed on TechTV. This is mostly a Jinto/Lafiel centered story. Jinto and Lafiel do get together in this, but I might not do their wedding and birth of their heir in this story. In addition, this might be a Crest of the Stars fanfic tied in to Banner of the Stars.  
  
If I get enough reviews, I might just be obliged to do a sequel, of which I could not be happier to do. This takes place when the Gosroth was around and before Jinto and Lafiel got their own ship called the Basroil, just to clear some things up.  
  
Continued from previous chapter...  
  
On the way to his quarters, they passed by many an Abh illusionary art. Jinto stared in amazement as they walked past a painting that showed sunflowers in bloom. Jinto gasped at the beauty that was created by it and Lafiel asked him if he has ever seen sunflowers before. When they Jinto just stood there, his mouth agape. Never before had he met someone who could have been his equal. He chuckled and he began to smile. On the way to his quarters, they passed by many an Abh illusionary art. Jinto stared in amazement as they walked past a painting that showed sunflowers in bloom. Jinto gasped at the beauty that was created by it and Lafiel asked him if he has ever seen sunflowers before. When they were at his quarters, they plopped down on the bed and Lafiel demanded to know what could have possibly amused him, and he just shook his head.  
  
"It's nothing really. I know exactly how you feel though since I was the only flesh and blood nobleman at my school." At the thought, he just laughed even more.  
  
Lafiel just rolled her eyes. 'Men' she thought. "Everyone here calls me Your Highness or Your Majesty. All I want is to be treated like an equal, where people can just call me by my name." Lafiel told Jinto as she began to sob gently. All the while she kept thinking 'Abriels do not cry' repeatedly in her head. Jinto noticed how uncomfortable she was and decided to try to comfort the mysterious Abh princess. She noticed his kind effort and told him not to worry about it.  
  
"Are you sure? I think that the rest of the crew is worried about you." He said pointedly.  
  
"No, I am all right."  
  
Just then, there was an attack on the Gosroth and Lexshue ordered them to retaliate back. Lafiel and Jinto went to the bridge and that was when Lafiel's title as princess did not have an effect.  
  
"I want you and the Count to take one of our transport vessels. Head straight for Suffugnoff base. I already alerted them of your arrival, and I do not see any possible danger from the enemy, but still be on your guard." Lexshue commanded.  
  
"But Captain," Lafiel began, "I do not have my pilot certificate yet. Plus Abriels never run away from a battle." Lafiel countered Lexshue used Lafiel's name of Vi Countess Parunue (I think it is spelled like that). "Listen to me, you are not a part of this ship's military force. You are just an extra body right now. I gave you strict orders to take the Count Prince to safety. Avoiding my order is a prime example of running away from a battle." Lafiel hung her head in defeat.  
  
"Good, now go and be safe my precious Imperial Highness." Lexshue said calmly. Though she seemed calm, inside she was truly worried for them. Lexshue watched them stalk off the bridge before she entered into battle. When Lafiel contacted her to say that they would leave at her command, Lexshue gave the order immediately. When the transport vessel left the Gosroth, Lexshue's eyes glimmered with evil and she withdrew her sword. She than gave orders for the Chief Navigator to plan the formation and the rest of the crewmembers followed suit and told her the statistics that they were getting.  
  
Jinto and Lafiel sat in silence for the first five minutes of the trip and Jinto did not know what to say to cheer up the saddened Princess. He glanced at her and began to ponder. Then, almost as if she read his mind, she spoke up.  
  
"It's all right Jinto. I know that you are worried." She shook her head. "I will be just fine." When she told him that, his eyes grew big and then they softened.  
  
"I see. You are worried about them then?" he asked. Lafiel looked at him as if he was insane.  
  
"Of course I am worried about them! Why would I be the opposite? Jinto, do you have a birth secret?" Lafiel decided that it was best if she changed the topic.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean by a birth secret?" he asked puzzledly.  
  
"Surely you must have something that your parents did not tell you when you were growing up." The Abh princess remarked.  
  
"Well, actually I grew up with my father's friends. They raised me after my mother died." Lafiel grew quiet. "Oh, I am sorry. I should not have asked. He shook his head. "It is all right. She died when I was still young, so I do not remember much about her."  
  
A/N: There might not be a sequel if this keeps up, but I shall try. In addition, if you have seen the show or the DVDs, you will notice that this story just is based off of that. There really are no "twists" or whatnot here. You will find out the rest in my next chapter. So sorry to have cut it short, and I changed my mind on posting on fictionpress since I accidentally posted something that I should not have and got one of those damn notices sent to my email address. Plz R&R my other stories and thanks for all of your reviews SailorSerentity2! Looks around and to all of my other reviewers too! Bows head Domo Arigato Gozaimasu minna. Ami 


End file.
